His Eyes
by kitsune203
Summary: What did they see in each other’s eyes? Loneliness? Sadness? Happiness? Could be a Sasunaru, but you could ignore it. Spoilers for chapter 309.


His Eyes Said…

_Spoilers: Until chapter 309_

_Disclaim: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be back. And with Naruto. _

_Summary: What did they see in each other's eyes? Loneliness? Sadness? Happiness? Could be a Sasunaru, but you could ignore it._

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, as he stood to walk away with Orochimaru.

There was an emotion there that shouldn't be there.

But what was the emotion?

It could be sadness.

But Sasuke wasn't sad. Sasuke couldn't be sad. The emotion would get in the way of his precious revenge.

It could be loneliness.

Sasuke always seemed lonely. He never did seem happy. But, the emotion wasn't loneliness.

It could be happiness.

But Sasuke was not happy at all. He still had not exacted his revenge on his brother.

It could be a plea for help.

But, Sasuke would never ask for help. At least, not from someone as pathetic as Naruto.

It could be regret.

Could Sasuke feel regret? He had already trampled upon the lives of so many. He had hurt so many. He probably had killed more. It wasn't regret.

It could be love.

But Sasuke could not love. He didn't have enough hatred. Love was an emotion that would be nearly impossible to obtain, while still striving to kill his brother.

It could be friendship.

But Sasuke had no friendship. Sasuke had left all of his friends. Friendship wouldn't be a possible emotion.

It could be hatred.

But Sasuke lacked hatred, didn't he? No, Sasuke had enough hatred.

His eyes were in fact, telling their own story. A story of all the emotions Naruto thought his eyes _could_ show.

His eyes said he was sorry. His eyes said that he never wanted to become what he hated… his brother. His eyes said he wished he could do something else. His eyes wished they could be together. His eyes wished he could care. His eyes wished to cry to someone who would listen.

His eyes wished for the impossible.

His eyes, they looked at Naruto.

They saw an emotion, as well.

It could be fear.

But Naruto was never afraid. He was always the strong one.

It could be surprise.

But Naruto was never surprised by Sasuke. Well, not never. He just wasn't one to be surprised with Sasuke's presence.

It could be happiness.

But the frown on Naruto's face spoke against that. Happiness involved his bright smile.

It could be sorrow.

But Naruto had decided to stop crying. Naruto had decided to live his life regardless of what would happen to him. That's what made him strong.

It could be hatred.

But Naruto wouldn't hate Sasuke. Or could he?

It could be strength.

But Naruto wasn't strong at the moment.

Sasuke knew more about fear and anger and sorrow than anyone. But other emotions were a total mystery. Little did he know Naruto's eyes were telling a story similar to his own.

His eyes wanted to see Sasuke everyday. His eyes said for all of this to stop. His eyes screamed to just stop everything, and let them stay in this one moment of time forever, to talk and become friends. His eyes were yelling to notice him. His eyes were crying to stop the pain he felt. His eyes were slowly losing it. His eyes just wanted Sasuke to come back.

Naruto's eyes also wished the impossible.

But, the impossible was known to be possible.

They all said Kakashi would never pass a genin team. Of course, he passed them. They overcame the impossible.

They all said it was impossible to soften Gaara's heart. Of course, Naruto softened his heart. He overcame the impossible.

They all said Sasuke would never surpass his brother. Of course, he was surpassing him. He overcame the impossible.

So, the impossible was possible.

It was possible.

So, as Sasuke descended into flames, as he looked into Naruto's eyes, Naruto made another silent promise.

_I promise I will always overcome the impossible. And that's my way of life. I won't break it._

Then, there was nothing left of Sasuke. Sure, they left him this time. Next time, they would try harder.

Naruto slowly stood, and signaled to Sakura. She stood up, and they walked into the never-ending horizon.

_I promise…_

**End**

Well, that was my second one-shot! What did you all think? I tried a slightly more dramatic take on the happenings in their world, and I morphed them a little.

So, I hope I didn't spoil too much! I don't think I did… It wasn't that much of a spoiler, was it? I hope not…


End file.
